


Cover Art for The Vienna Game

by coverArtist (inklesspen)



Series: Cover Art [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/coverArtist





	Cover Art for The Vienna Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vienna Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472520) by [paraTactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraTactician/pseuds/paraTactician). 



Original image by [Cédric Servay](https://unsplash.com/@cservay?utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=photographer-credit&utm_content=creditBadge).

Description: _A person is on a path leading through a spiral of light to a far-away building._


End file.
